The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)
|type = Single |album = |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 16, 2014 September 23, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download, Event V |recorded = 2014 |length = 16:08 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all 24th Single (2014) |Next = I miss you / THE FUTURE 26th Single (2014) }} The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (The Power／悲しきヘブン (Single Version); The Power / Sad Heaven), official English title being The Power / The Grieving Heaven, is ℃-ute's 25th single. It was released on July 16, 2014 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions each came with a photo of 6 kinds (12 in total). Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #The Power Instrumental #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Instrumental Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Instrumental #The Power Instrumental Limited Edition A DVD *The Power Limited Edition B DVD *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Limited Edition C DVD *The Power *The Power Limited Edition D DVD *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Event V "The Power" #The Power (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #The Power (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #The Power (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #The Power (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #The Power (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)" #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances ;The Power *2014.07.17 The Girls Live *2014.07.20 Music Japan ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *2014.07.20 Music Japan Concert Performances ;The Power *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan Single Information :All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;The Power :Arrangement & Programming: KOH :Chorus: CHINO, Yamao Masato ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) :Arrangement, Programming & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke Trivia *"Kanashiki Heaven" was originally a coupling track for ℃-ute's 19th single "Aitai Aitai Aitai na". The reason behind the release of the single version was due to the fact that it is a very popular song that is sung during ℃-ute concerts. *The Single Version of Kanashiki Heaven will be re-arranged. The mains vocals still remain the same, but the voices of Yajima, Nakajima and Hagiwara will now be included as a unison. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 57,766 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos ℃-ute『The Power』(Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute『悲しきヘブン』(Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V announcement *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: The Power, Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Category:2014 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single